piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Markus' cars series 1 ep 1
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Markus: Hello guys and welcome to a new episode! The episode of my own cars series! Enjoy! Bruce: Let's start! Floyd: I don't wanna race anymore! Gasprin owner: Ok, then you're replaced with Richie Gunzit. Lightning: I can't believe Floyd retired! Cal: Me too! Reb: Have you heard of Richie something? Lightning: No! Cal: Woah Reb! A new next-gen! Danny: Here he comes! Richie: Hi stock cars! My name is Richie Gunzit! Lightning: Well, hi Richie! Cal: I am Cal Weathers. Cruz: I'm Cruz Ramirez. Bobby: I'm Bobby Swift! Brick: Hello. I am Brick Yardley! Reb: I'm Reb Meeker. Danny: The name's Danny Bro. Chase: Hello. My name is Chase Racelott! Jack Mulvihill: Well it's time to race now! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (184 laps later) Bob: Lap number 185 and Lightning in the lead, Cruz 2nd, Jackson 3rd, Cal 4th, Bobby 5th, and Richie is doing really good in 6th! Darrell: Richie is doing great for his first race EVER! Chase Racelott is now 3rd, Rex Revler 4th, Jackson 5th, Cal 6th, Bobby 7th, Brick 8th, Richie 9th, Ponchy 10th, and Reb 11th! Bob: It's now lap 192 and LIGHTNING MCQUEEN IS GOING STRONG! Excellent! Cal overtakes Storm! Richie is 5th! Darrell: Lightning in the lead! Cal 2nd, Jackson 3rd, Chase 4th, Richie 5th, Rex 6th, Bobby 7th, Brick 8th, Ponchy 9th, and Reb 10th! Oh no! Jackson is suddenly leading now. Bob: SADLY, JACKSON WON, NO! LIGHTNING 2ND, CAL 3RD, RICHIE 4TH, CHASE 5TH, REX 6TH, BOBBY 7TH, BRICK 8TH, PONCHY 9TH, AND REB 10TH! Jackson: YEAH! Lightning: Jackson, I hate you so much! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws a Ben's Hot Sauce, which causes the sauce to be in Jackson's mouth) Jackson: (Dolphin Censor)!! FREAKIN' HOT SAUCE! (Seal bark, 2x)!!!! DANG IT! HOW THE FREAKING (Yee) WOULD THAT (Popeye toot) BE!? WHAT A (Air horn) OF (Minecraft Death Sound) OF (Roblox Death Sound) OF (Yee) (You Kid) OF (Pingas) FROM (Spongebob Alarm Clock, 2x)!!! (Jackson flies a trillion times faster than Blamer in 1999 Boston 350 and jumps instantly in the hotel's fountain) Jackson: (Spongebob Alarm Clock)!!!! (Dolphin Censor) YOU, IDIOTS!! (meanwhile in Australia) Brent and David: Hello, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber! Can we eat you? Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber: Ok. (Brent and David eat them) (back to the speedway) Elliot: Elliot Diamond can into retirement! Shifty Drug owner: Have your retirement... Pluto: Hello, I'm Pluto Oswald, the 9th planet in the solar system, or so I was till' they reasonlessly booted me, now I need to get it back! Richie: Pluto? But it is a planet not a next-gen. Or that's what I've heard at least! Lightning: I agree! Pluto: O-Ok sorry. Dirkson: Trunk Fresh, can I have retirement? Trunk Fresh owner: Ok, then you will be replaced with Steve LaPage. Delano: Fiber Fuel, please fire me. Fiber Fuel owner: Ok, then you will be replaced with Billie Joe Blackrim. Perry: I don't want to race anymore! Sidewall Shine owner: Ok, then you will be replaced with Biff Harding. Steve, Billie Joe, Biff: (become mad) Cruz: HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! Sheldon: YEAH! STEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL! Lightning: Guys, we need to form the Radiator Springs Group. Mater: Ok! Sally: The whole Radiator Springs is on my side! Cal: McQueen you are my best friend of course I will join your group! Bobby, Brick, Ponchy, Reb: We will join! Chase: Let's join him right Ryan, Bubba and Danny? Rich: I will join you Lightning. H.J: I will also join! Phil: Yeah! Jack: I'm joining! Rex: Gask its! I'm joining! Dan: Gask its! I'm joining too! (Lightning pushes Steve, Billie Joe, and Biff to the wall and the trio fly to North Korea) Billie Joe: OW! (hits the wall hard) (Later in North Korea, a terrorist 2010 Chevy Corvette tries to murder the trio) Biff: (gets shot) YOWW! Steve: I HATE THIS PLACE! (gets chainsawed in the stomach) (back to Florida) Herb: Now Steve, Billie Joe, and Biff are gone! Aiken: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tim: I'll join Herb! Herb: Better! Floyd: I'll join Lightning! Dirkson: Me too! Lightning: Great! Jackson: I'll join Herb! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! To be continued in next part. Images of RSG members Images of ABTOTC members Category:Markus Krankzler series season 1